


Nothing more, nothing less

by Speckleflower



Series: Gabenath drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower
Summary: "partners in crime"
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Gabenath drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Nothing more, nothing less

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Halloween Prompt event!

Nathalie set down her tablet, fingers aching from typing for so long. Damn that man and his success, meaning she had to spend her whole day organising shoots, sending emails, you name it. Sighing, she flexed her fingers and cracked her knuckles.

She did not expect this action to make Gabriel cringe. "Sir?"

Gabriel winced. "Aahh--don't make that- noise- please."

"What noise?" Nathalie asked innocently. With an impish grin, she cracked her knuckles again, releasing a loud crack.

"That- one-" Gabriel struggled. "I can't- deal- with that noiseee, it hurts my brainnn!"

"Oh? But, you know all it is, is nitrogen bubbles bursting in the synovial fluid."

"English? Not everyone is a biology nerd, you know." He folded his arms.

"Bubbles. In the liquid. In your joints."

"But why does it make that sound??"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you."

Adrien walked in, whistling. "Oh, what was that? You don't like the noise of cracking knuckles?" He immediately grabbed a finger and popped it out. Gabriel grabbed his head, attempting in vain to cover his ears, cringing. "Nooooo," he wailed.

Nathalie hi-fived Adrien, both of them cackling.


End file.
